Wolf Woods National Park
This is an IC park brochure. See Wolf Woods for game information. * Name: Wolf Woods National Park * Location: Along Highway 240, south of I-90, just east of the township of Kent Crossing and the city of St. Claire. West of the Blue Mountains, south of the Caern. * IC Owner: National Park Service. * Notes: Best known for its packs of wolves, Wolf Woods is also home to vast tracts of natural wooded and mountainous beauty, as well as opportunity for water recreation around Lake Arthur. Situated near the city of St. Claire and the township of Kent Crossing in the middle of Washington State, it holds within its bounds numerous opportunities for nature-watching or recreational pastimes. The core area that was to become Wolf Woods National Park was ceded to the federal government in 1908, then subsumed into the National Park Service with passage of the Organic Act in 1916, with additions up through 1994 bringing it to its present size. VISITATION: Typically highest in May through July, especially around Lake Arthur; lowest in January and February. ADDRESS: Park Headquarters 1200 Park Road Kent Crossing, WA 98951 TELEPHONE: (509) 555-9653 OPERATING HOURS, SEASONS: Generally open 8 a.m. until 10 p.m. (main area) or midnight (Lake Arthur area). Visitor center hours vary, generally 9 a.m.-5 p.m. Mar-Oct, 8:30 a.m.-4 p.m. the rest of the year. The ranger station and visitor center is closed on Christmas Day. CLIMATE, RECOMMENDED CLOTHING: Generally, the best weather for visiting Wolf Woods occurs between mid-June and late-September. Summer storms are common in this period: always be prepared for a few days of rain and wind. If you are going into high and remote areas, take good, light rain gear and a tent. Warm, waterproof clothing and a tent are virtually mandatory for spring, fall and winter trips into the backcountry. Heavy snow and rain, depending on elevation, characterize the area from fall into spring. DIRECTIONS: From I-90, take the Sunset Road exit just east of St. Claire, headed south. Continue south until the road reaches the main gates of the park. MAP OF THE AREA TRANSPORTATION: Accessible from I-90 and Highways 240 and 22. In park: personal vehicle, bicycle, tour buses. Personal vehicle in Lake Arthur with permit. FEES, COSTS, RATES: There is currently no cost for entering the park. Camping sites may be reserved in the Lake Arthur region for $15 per night, or $20 per night for electrical hookup. FACILITIES AND OPPORTUNITIES: Visitor Center: The Wolf Woods visitor center, recently rebuilt from donated funds, is a modern facility containing several exhibits concerning the wolves and the flora of the park. In addition, maps of the park, including the available hiking trails, are available here. Campgrounds are available near Lake Arthur. Some primitive camping is allowed in the woods near Lake Arthur; please check with park personnel for details, as some of this territory is claimed by the wolves. '' Trails, Roads:'' A service road, normally offlimits to non-employee vehicles, runs through the main body of the park. Currently, Lake Arthur and the visitor's center are linked only by county roads. A hiking trail is availble around the southern portion of the main body of the park. A hiking trail should be opening soon between Lake Arthur and the visitors' center to facilitate access between the two. A road is not possible, due to the presence of the wolves. '' Programs/Activities:'' Various interpretative programs are available throughout the year; concult seasonal activity guides for further information. Tours of the woods and the lake, both self-guided, and ranger-led, are available. Swimming, limited boating, picnic areas and the visitors' center provide other recreational activities, as well as opportunities to purchase theme-related sales items. Lodging and camping facilites: Wolf Woods provides no lodges. However, there is single and group campsites available on the north side of Lake Arthur, subject to reservation. There is also some limited primitive camping allowed, with a licensed permit. Food/supplies: Snacks are available at the visitors' center. There are also many local restaurants; please contact area Chambers of Commerce for more information. Other Concessions/NPS-Managed Visitor Facilities and Opportunities: Western National runs a sales outlet at the main visitors' center. Accessibility: The visitors' center and the Lake Arthur beach are accessible. A tactile exhibit has been prepared behind the visitors' center. Special needs: Bus parking is available at the main parking lot at the visitors' center. RECOMMENDED ACTIVITIES/PARK USE: Hiking, camping, swimming, fishing, limited boated, bird watching, walking, picnicking, sightseeing, and photographic opportunities abound. For information on archaeology, visit SEAC. BASIC VISIT RECOMMENDATIONS: Plan your visit by stopping by the visitors' center or writing in advance to get more information. Recommended duration is one to five hours, depending on other plans. SPECIAL EVENTS, PROGRAMS: The park holds a small variety of annual events, including Founders' Day and Be-a-Wolf Day for kids. Contact the park for more information. VISITOR IMPACTS: Visitors are reminded, for their own safety as well as the safety of the wolves, to stay only on the clearly marked hiking trails. Don't feed the animals. Adhere to the park rules and regulations. ADJACENT VISITOR ATTRACTIONS: There are many and varied attractions in the nearby city of St. Claire. Contact the St. Claire and Regan County Chambers of Commerce for more information. EDUCATIONAL OPPORTUNITIES: The Wolf Woods Field School offers weekend hikes, workshops, and adventures for adults and children throughout the year. In cooperation with the National Park Service and St. Claire City University, programs are conducted by leading experts in the fields of Wolf Woods flora and fauna. A fee is charged. For more information, please call 1-800-555-WWNP. Category:Location Category:Reference